


[Podfic] Too Generous by rfsmiley

by finnagain



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, what happened after the scene when they were waiting for the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: From the fic:“You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged; but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever.”Or: what happened after the [ we all got hit by a ] bus scene (aka "you could stay at my place, if you like")....





	[Podfic] Too Generous by rfsmiley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Generous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060903) by [rfsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfsmiley/pseuds/rfsmiley). 



### Streaming Audio

Too Generous 

### Download

[ MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h73xd9hiv4d7mpt/TooGenerous.mp3) | 00:13:11 | 13.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r0xrkfltdzkylta/TooGenerous.m4b) | 00:13:11 | 13.1 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Music by Juice Newton - Angel of the Morning
> 
> A first run at podficcing these characters in the sweetest fic. My thanks to rfsmiley for writing it and granting permission to podfic.


End file.
